The Sage's Trump
|gold = ?/?/4000 |exp = 1600 1600 2000 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Stage 1: Goblins Stage 2: Treants Stage 3: Fire Goblins, Poison Dolls, and Fire Skeletons Boss: Stage 1: Giant Cyclops Stage 2: Giant Treant Stage 3: Fire Dragon }} Part 1/4 Melchior [ We have a favour to ask of you. Please accept our request. ] Fatima [ It's not a bad deal. ] Melchior [ So, will you accept? ] Hero accept. Melchior [ I'm glad you understand. We all just need a few more experiments in our lives... ] Fatima [ Just get to the point. ] refuse Melchior [ Thank you so much for accepting. ] Pirika [ We did say we refuse. ] Phoena [ Pirika... It's no use. ] Gilbert [ Speak of this request. ] Melchior [ I thought of a trump to use against the Black Army. ] Pirika [ A trump? ] Fatima [ It is really absurd. ] Pirika [ Huh? ] Fatima [ It's nothing. ] Melchior [ I want you to gather the materials I need to complete it. ] Gilbert [ If that's all... Do you agree to do it? ] Pirika [ I don't think we can refuse at this point. ] Phoena [ We don't have much time... ] Melchior [ They say haste makes waste. You have our thanks for helping us. ] Fatima [ Here's a list of the things he wants and where to find them. ] Gilbert [ Those sages sure are a handful. ] Pirika [ You can say that again. ] Gilbert [ I have things to handle at the Vice Capital, so take care of the request. ] Gilbert [ Once you're done, come to the Vice Capital. Luck be on your side. ] Pirika [ We should get going, too. ] ---- Pirika [ The first is a demon crystal from here. This place gives me the creeps. ] Phoena [ Over there... ] Pirika [ There seems to be a powerful monster over there. ] Phoena [ It also doesn't seem we'll be leaving its sights without a fight. ] Pirika [ If we don't have a choice, then we just have to fight. Right, Hero? ] Part 2/4 Pirika [ A millennia branch. Just where is that millennium tree? ] Phoena [ We could see it so clearly from the outside... ] Pirika [ Hm... Oh! There's a big tree over there! ] Phoena [ That seems to be it. ] Pirika [ It looked so close from the outside. It took us a long time to get here. ] Phoena [ The entire forest looks different from the inside. Let's go and get the branch. ] Pirika [ Sure. Hero, up you go! ] Phoena [ W-Wait a minute. Something's coming down from the tree. ] Pirika [ I wonder what it is? ] Phoena [ Could it be...a monster? ] Pirika [ You're right. A monster is coming down from the tree! But why? ] Phoena [ Does the tree bear monster fruit? ] Pirika [ That would be disgusting... Hero, get ready for battle! ] Part 3/4 Pirika [ What's the last thing on the list? ] Phoena [ Let's see... The Ruby of Mara. ] Pirika [ That sounds fancy. ] Phoena [ I bet Olga would know something about this... ] Pirika [ Olga might be out on an errand before the Royal Capital battle. ] Olga [ You called? ] Pirika [ Yeep?! ] Olga [ It's rude to scream at someone after they show up. ] Pirika [ You just came out of nowhere and caught me by surprise. ] Olga [ Is that so. My apologies. Did you need me for something? ] Phoena [ Do you know anything about the Ruby of Mara? ] Olga [ I do. What of it? ] Phoena [ The sages asked us to get it for them. ] Olga [ Do you need it immediately? ] Phoena [ They say they can create a trump against the Black Army with it. ] Olga [ I understand. Follow me. ] Pirika [ Yay! Thanks! ] Olga [ Ah, before we go. Are you prepared for battle? ] Pirika [ Why? I thought we were just going to get the ruby? ] Olga [ The Ruby of Mara is near a cave with a ton of monsters. ] Pirika [ A ton of... ] Phoena [ Monsters... ] Part 4/4 Pirika [ There were really a ton of monsters. ] Olga [ I told you, didn't I? ] Olga [ If you'll excuse me, I must prepare for the battle at the Royal Capital. ] Pirika [ We should hurry to the Sage's Tower. ] ---- Melchior [ You sure kept us waiting. Did you get all the things I asked for? ] Pirika [ Yes. Here you go. ] Melchior [ Alright. This is more than enough! ] Pirika [ What are you using them for? ] Melchior [ It's a s-e-c-r-e-t. Just wait and see. ] Pirika [ Sure. We should head out. ] Fatima [ We'll stay here and keep him in check. ] Dilma [ We cannot support you directly on the field, but this trump will help. ] Phoena [ Got it. ] Pirika [ We'll be going now. ] Fatima [ See you. ] Pirika [ Eep? ] Fatima [ What is it? ] Pirika [ Uh, nothing... ] Phoena [ Hehe. Excuse us. ] Pirika [ Phoena, let's go. ] Phoena [ I will! ] Phoena [ Dilma, Fatima. Until we meet again. ]